Warriors: Beyond the Lake
by Specklefur The Cat
Summary: Imagine the day a force so powerful it can turn anyone to the bad side threatens your home. Webstar of WindClan threatens the lake, and the other clans must band together to survive. The only solutions is the search for a new territory to hide until something's figured out. No one knows what's beyond the lake, though. (T because I'm paranoid, sequel to Blood on One's Paws)
1. Prologue

**This series carried on much longer than the Forbidden Love series from when I first joined. I'm pretty sure that a chapter was really just a paragraph long or something, and here we are now, with the remake of the Forbidden Love series!**

 **I should give this series a name.**

 **Hmm...**

 **THE "RIVERCLAN SAVES THE DAY" SERIES I SAID NOTHING.**

 **If you have any suggestions for me (I'm looking at you, Heron. Please help.) then let me know. c: Enjoy.**

Antstar couldn't do anything but call for help. He was heavily wounded, right by ShadowClan territory. He felt if he tried to walk, he'd just fall right back down. He was on his last life! He couldn't die now! That stupid ThunderClan cat, speaking of the darkness within him. There's no such thing as darkness or good. Only who dominates the other clans and gets what they want, and those who spend their days wandering and starving, just waiting for a powerful cat to put them out of their misery.

Whitewood poked his head out of the pine trees of ShadowClan territory. His eyes were slit as he stared into Antstar. Did he do something to anger his deputy?

"Whitewood, help!" Antstar yelled.

"You're a very nasty leader. You don't care who you kill as long as it doesn't affect you. ShadowClan will be lucky to have me as leader." Whitewood growled. "I knew the only way to get rid of you was to ask Greenslash. We've met at border patrols, and we're great friends. I've been telling him news from the gatherings, and what I've learned from cats at the gatherings when he couldn't come. That's how he found out about his real family-"

"Real family?"

Whitewood chuckled. "Whoops, I said too much, didn't I. That doesn't matter, anyway, because you're going to die."

"So you're trying to talk me to death?"

"Yeah, but if you want to die afraid and alone, then see you never."

Whitewood turned around and padded back into ShadowClan territory.

"Wait!" Antstar yelled. "Well, that's it for me, then."

Suddenly, a muscular white cat that smelled of WindClan came forwards. Did he hear his call all the way from the hills? Or was he just wandering?

The muscular cat padded away, and Antstar growled. Looks like he is going to die.

He laid there, waiting, but nothing happened. Soon, though, the cat returned with cobwebs and herbs. Without speaking, the cat chewed up the herbs and applied the poultice to the worlds, before placing the cobwebs to stop the bleeding. The cat stalked away again, only to return with a rabbit. He placed it down and finally spoke.

"Eat."

Antstar quietly obeyed, eating the rabbit in famished gulps.

"Better?" the white cat asked, tilting his head to one side like a curious kit. Antstar nodded. "Good." the cat said. "If you don't know me, I am Webfoot from WindClan. Do you want revenge on Greenslash?"

Antstar nodded. "Ye-yeah!"

"Well, if you join me, I can help you get revenge on Greenslash by making him work for me. It sounds crazy, but imagine: your worst enemy having to carry out dozens of tasks, knowing that if he failed, something bad would happen." Webfoot said, a smile creeping on his face. "Do you want to join me?"

Antstar wasn't sure. Was it worth it? He could regret this decision one day, wishing he had just died. But this cat saved his life! Suddenly, the thoughts of revenge clouded his mind, and he finally spoke.

"Yes."

 **"I pretended to die." -Antstar the Dirty Liar, 2015-Present Day**

 **Admit it, Antstar, you just didn't want to tell your enemy you had to get help from a stranger you didn't know. :P**


	2. Chapter 1

Whitestreak was in a large river, with water flowing freely around her. The river rushed down a large, rocky hill, with marshy ground and large oaks sprouting from the ground. She wasn't sure how she got there, but something caught her eye. Bluestripe and Greenslash were talking to each other at the top as if they were friends, and as if nothing was wrong. Excited, Whitestreak rushed up, trying to get to her brothers. The water felt thick, but Whitestreak continued.

As she went upwards, Whitestreak noticed that the water was getting thinner. It was getting more easy to wade up to her brothers! Soon, it was simply as if she was walking on dry ground, despite her wet paws. She perked her ears up, and realized that Greenslash and Bluestripe were speaking in low, urgent voices. She tried to catch what they were saying, but they were speaking at the same time. Suddenly, she caught one of them (it was hard to tell who because, once again, they spoke at the same time) say, "...I certainly hope Streamstar's alright, I mean..."

Something's wrong with Streamstar?! Whitestreak ran up the river, calling to her brothers. "Guys, where's Streamstar?!" she yelled. Bluestripe and Greenslash turned their heads to Whitestreak, before they both gestured higher up the hill with their tails and continued talking. Whitestreak ran, practically flying up the hill now. She reached the top, where she saw Streamstar with her back towards Whitestreak. Her pelt was torn and bloodstained, with missing clumps of fur on her shoulders.

"Streamstar! Are you okay? I went to check on you..." Whitestreak said, hoping Streamstar would respond.

Streamstar turned around, her eyes closed. Her face bore deep claw marks, as if she was in her toughest battle just that morning. "Blood will rule the river." she said, before opening her eyes. They were clouded and scarred, as if she had been blinded. "My own blood will rule the river."

Whitestreak looked around, hoping to escape this nightmare, before realizing that the river had streaks of red which were slowly growing thicker, until the whole river was nothing but red. She looked down, seeing that Greenslash had disappeared, and Bluestripe had his fur fluffed up and his tail quivered.

"Wake up! Streamstar called a meeting!"

Whitestreak's eyes flew open. She gasped, processing what she had just dreamt. Kinkpaw, Whitestreak's new apprentice, who's old mentor was Whitejay, had a worried look on her face. "Are you okay, Whitestreak? You were yowling a lot, so I woke you up by pretending there was a meeting.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream." Whitestreak lied. "So. I suppose I should take you out for a training session now, huh?"

Kinkpaw nodded. "Yeah. I'm... uh, still working on hunting."

"Alright then, let's go," Whitestreak said, getting up and stretching.

(Soon...)

"How did Whitejay teach you?" Whitestreak asked.

"He told me how to do something, then just left me to try it out. He said his mentor always criticized him, and he didn't want to discourage me." Kinkpaw said. She glanced down for a moment sorrowfully.

Whitestreak realized she shouldn't have mentioned Whitejay. "Well, I'll teach you my way now. I'll try not to be harsh. Show me your best hunting crouch."

Kinkpaw lowered her body to the ground, letting her fur touch the leaves below. Her hind stuck out, making her appear as if she was stretching. As she walked fowards, the bellyfur dragged a bunch of dried leaves with her, causing a racket.

"Alright, here's where you're doing it wrong," Whitestreak said, surprising Kinkpaw. "First, you might want to lower your hind. It's just ridiculous. Second, don't crouch that far below. You're dragging the leaves with you."

Kinkpaw did as she was told. "Like this?"

"Yes, that's great. Let's see you hunt now."

Kinkpaw sniffed the air, scenting a vole nearby. She crawled towards the scent, doing her best not to disappoint her mentor. Finally, she leapt, and the vole darted away, but too late. Kinkpaw landed straight on the vole, and finished it off with a quick bite.

"That's great!" Whitestreak purred, feeling rather prideful with her first apprentice's catch.

"You can have it, Whitestreak!" Kinkpaw said. "You're the one who helped."

"I can't have it now, that'll be breaking the code," Whitestreak said. "But I'll save it for later." Whitestreak noticed the tree stump from when she was a kit, and dragged the vole there, scraping dirt over it. "Well, I'll test you to see how well you can hunt. Walk around and catch as much prey as possible."

Kinkpaw nodded and scampered off. Whitestreak followed her, hoping she wouldn't notice her. It was nice to finally go out and just go hunting now that Webstar was in control of WindClan.

Suddenly, Greenslash came to Whitestreak's mind. He disappeared in her dream. What did that mean?

 **The file for this chapter is called, ",".**

 **Yes, it's called ,.**


End file.
